


shift

by khayr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Filth, Restraints, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, aura play, is that a thing???? it is now lmao, these chapters all have different shit in them u just gotta read them all lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this used to be a one-shot but now it's a dumping ground of smutty drabbles for these shitty old hets #nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGold/gifts).



> tried to do a smutty drabble in under 200 words and just made it??? this has been sitting in my docs for a few days and I'm just remembering to post it whooooops
> 
> can we talk about aura play? let's talk about aura play.

It’s not until Glynda finally presses her back flush against him that Ozpin knows she’s ready to continue. His mouth eagerly finds the sensitive spot behind her ear that always earns such a  _ delectable  _ reaction, a soft growl thrumming low in his chest when her hips roll involuntarily into his. For a moment he relishes in how close they are, delighting in the intimacy of the position. He moves, and she can feel the searing heat of his aura against hers straight to her core. It’s achingly familiar, like a missing part of her. His hand hitches under her knee and lifts and suddenly the angle is  _ just  _ that much better.   
  
She pants into the dark of the room while his lips trail kisses down her neck to her shoulder, softly nipping her skin in his wake and smoothing each bite over with his tongue. For once he’s in control this round and with each long, deep thrust and answering gasp he knows she’s pleased with the arrangement. Despite the keen ache for  _ all  _ of her he keeps the pace steady, favoring slick, delicious friction over speed.   
  
They have all night to drag this one out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to think he'd won was a grave mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we totally needed a second chapter of this, right  
> (right)  
> (yeah we did)

He learned a long time ago that she never likes to let him think he’s won for  _ too  _ long; his heart is undoubtedly hers and his body is putty under her touch just as it has been for years. Her hands are far too hot against his skin, her aura crushing against his beneath her palms with far too much insistence but not  _ nearly  _ enough action. It’s searing in its intensity and feels like it should be scalding in its wake, but Glynda only presses herself closer against his back and slides her hand down his belly with calm precision.   
  
When she palms him Ozpin can no longer keep quiet, his breath catching in his throat and a soft whine rising soon after. Each long, steady stroke draws another desperate sound from him and when she nips his earlobe he shudders in response. Another intentional surge of her aura against his- although gentler this time- and he’s completely surrendered to her. She’s content to drag this out as long as possible, it seems, only offering a hushed whisper of his name in his ear as consolation.    
  
Each new stroke sets his nerves on edge but brings him no further to completion; his hips cant against her touch and when her steady pace doesn’t change he knows he’s in for a long, long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when he says 'im down for anything' she already knows where she's going with this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was SilverGold's birthday yesterday and something needed to happen so.............................................. another drabble #nice

The words ‘whatever you’d like’ always promise a good bit of fun, and the moment they’re out of Ozpin’s mouth Glynda has him pinned back against the mattress with a forceful press of her semblance. It sends a heated thrill down the length of his body, and when she puts her hands on him he can only arch desperately into her touch in response.    
  
He breathes her name when she crosses the room and disappears from sight for a moment, leaving him  _ hot  _ and  _ aching  _ and all too ready to whine until she comes back. Even a minute is too long without the press of her aura against his right now, and he squirms against the force of his invisible bonds.   
  
When she returns there’s rope in her hands and he can feel his throat go dry at the very idea.    
  
“Sit tight,” she purrs in his ear, her hands skimming over bare skin and eliciting goosebumps in their wake, “You’re not going  _ anywhere _ .”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> netflix & chill or smthng like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pbbbbbbbbbbbbbt these fuckin dumb idiots
> 
> I never have the energy to write whole fics for any of these but if anyone reads these and is inspired please go right ahead lmaoooo

Ozpin knew better than to assume she’d fallen asleep against him, not when he could feel the slow, steady stroke of her fingers against his thigh or the soft huff of breath ghosting across his throat. He hummed quietly when she shifted her weight, eyes flicking over the television screen as credits began to roll. It was an older movie they’d watched a dozen times, although it never lost its spark even after all these years.   
  
Glynda must have been waiting to make her move; the moment he shifted to reach for the remote he shuddered on impulse as her teeth scraped over the pulse-point in his neck with slow, careful precision. The remote slid an intentional six inches further from his grasp and when her tongue traced the shell of his ear he realized this must have all been an elaborate ruse.   
  
“You  _ could  _ just ask,” he murmured in amusement, cupping her cheek to draw her in for a languid, lingering kiss, “I’m sure you already know what the answer will be.”   
  
“Mm,” Glynda paused only long enough to slide across his lap, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. “It’s much more fun this way.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark rooms and shared sentiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a drabble based in SilverGold's and my soulmark/soulmate au....................................... rp threads are available on tumblr for anyone interested, just ask and I'll provide links P: it's a whoooole lotta filth but if you're reading this then I know that's probably what you're looking for HAHAHaha

It’s a fitting way to celebrate their official promotion, he thinks; only a few months have gone by since he’d stumbled into her in a crowded bar and yet Ozpin hardly believes his luck even now. To think of a life without their paths twined together has become nothing but a distant memory. The thought alone sends a low pulse through the crown branded across his ribs, heightened as her fingers skim the mark in passing. He shifts his weight and drives deeper within her, seeking the soft gasp he knows he’ll receive when he sheathes completely to the hilt.   
  
It’s a familiar song and dance now and the way her aura  _ sings  _ when pressed  against his always makes it all the sweeter.   
  
Ozpin’s fingers trace the soulmark on her back painstakingly slow, his head dipping to get better access to her neck. There’s no air in his throat to speak- he’s too busy breathing  _ her _ \- but he manages a hushed ‘ _ I love you _ ’ between ragged breaths. She shudders at the touch, her entire body tensing when her climax creeps up on her all too suddenly.    
  
He catches her mouth with his and smothers each sweet, keening sound as her back arches beneath him and then it’s far too much for him to handle before the coiled spring in his belly snaps into mind-numbing release.   
  
Later when he hears her whisper those same words into his ear he knows in his soul he’ll marry this woman one of these days.


End file.
